The effects of wear on mechanical parts and exposed surfaces are prevalent in various applications. The effects of wear are particularly prevalent in connection with transparent parts and surfaces that require clarity. For example, the windows of aircraft are subjected to wear both in flight and on the ground.
Accordingly, scientists and engineers continue to search for coatings that resist the effects of wear, thereby reducing the time and expense associated with maintenance by extending the time intervals between successive replacement/repair operations. Furthermore, scientists and engineers continue to search for coatings that may be used to restore scratched and worn substrates, thereby reducing maintenance costs by facilitating the repair of substrates that would otherwise require replacement. Environmentally friendly coatings would be particularly attractive.